Shadowhunter High School
by milie1228
Summary: Jace likes Clary. But Clary doesn't like Jace. See the difference? But, this school year, Jace changes. Will Clary change the way she feels for Jace? Clace, Sizzy and more. T for swearing and stuff... (Just in case)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I am author of A New Life so if you know that story, you might enjoy this story. I've read a lot of stories about the characters in TMI going to high school, so I'd thought I'd give it a try. Idk if people will like it, but here we go.**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

So, school starts today. Yay? Junior year of high school. Great. Two more years, and then I am free- sort of. My brother Jonathan and I are starting the same old school, Idris High.

I walk in the doors of my school, and I am greeted by a few of my friends. Maia, Simon, and Izzy wait for me by the door. I check behind me, and Jonathan has disappeared off to somewhere, probably with his friends.

"Hey, Clary! How was your summer?" Maia Roberts asks. We barely got to hang out this summer, due to traveling.

"It was great! Sorry I wasn't able to see you at all!" I say in response, hugging her.

"Guess, what Clary?" Isabelle Lightwood says, looking at Maia with a mischievous face. Maia responds by slapping Isabelle's hip.

"You don't get to tell her. I do." she says, crossly.

"Tell me what?" I say curiously.

"Bat asked me out!" Maia says excitedly.

I grin. "That's great Maia!"

"Hey talk to me, Clary!" My best friend Simon Lewis says.

"Hi Simon. I am trying to bond with Izzy and Maia. You KNOW we barely saw each other all summer. I was with you for half the time." I say exasperated.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Simon rolls his eyes at me.

"Nice to see you again, Simon." I say. We quickly compare classes before going into the school. I have the first four classes with Izzy, none with Maia, and all with Simon.

"Here comes Jace." Maia says laughing. I quickly elbow her in the ribs, before Jace notices me.

Pause right there. I _hate_ Jace. Since seventh grade, he had a crush on me and was trying to get me to go out. He was super annoying. The other members of the football team are all better than him, but still they're all assholes. Unfortunately, my brother was on the team too, along with Izzy's older brother Alec. Alec and Jon were like besties.

"Hey Clary." Jace says.

"Hi Jace. No I don't want you to go out with me. I told you a thousand times, no. My answer is final and you might be able to save about ten minutes of your life if you quit asking me out." I retort.

"Woah, I was just going to ask, how was your summer?" Jace asks.

"Oh, um well," I look around embarrassed for my friends. They ditched me. "It was good. How was yours?"

"Great," Jace says. The bell rings, signaling to get to class, and I catch up with Simon and Izzy.

I find them, and tap Izzy on the shoulder. She and Simon turn around, and burst out laughing.

"Smooth Clarissa." Isabelle says between laughs. I hate when my friends or brother call me by my real name. I elbow her. And we sit down.

"We have Ms. Wrayburn first." I say. Knowing that Izzy's older brother Alec had her, I ask. "Did Alec like her? Jonathan didn't get Wrayburn last year."

"She's strict." Is all Izzy says.

"Nice." I say. Then Sebastian comes in. I groan. I hate Sebastian. When I first came to Idris, Sebastian was new, and I befriended him. He was jealous that Jace liked me because he did too. He asked me out and I didn't really think of him that way and turned him down. We sort of drifted apart after that. But, Jace isn't like that. He hasn't given up yet.

Simon teases me about Sebastian knowing that I hate him.

"Shut up Simon." I say through gritted teeth.

"Look whose here too," Izzy says. I groan watching Jace look for an empty desk.

"He's coming over," Simon laughs.

"Hey, is this spot taken?" Jace asks me, surprisingly sweetly.

"I... uh, no." I stutter. Jace sits down.

"How are you, again?" he asks.

I never get to answer because Ms. Wrayburn calls to attention and class starts. Jace and I talk like normal people the entire class. Wow, I never though I would see this side of Jace. He's so nice. I could get used to this.

When I leave class, Jace invites Simon, Izzy, Maia, and me to sit with him at lunch and hang out after school. He left me completely surprised. I walk with Izzy and Simon to the next class.

"Watch out Clary, there's a new Jace in town." Simon says.

"I know right? What the hell?" I say.

"Well let's sit with him and Alec today." Izzy says. "Come on a chance to sit with the popular group! Helen, Kaelie and Aline will be there." The cheerleader and jock type crowds always sat together. Though Izzy and I were both on the cheerleading team, we didn't like to sit with them. I knew why Izzy sat with Simon, they had major crushes on each other, but they both don't know about one another's feelings.

I sit through the next three classes, bored, but I have Jace on my mind. Not in the way that I normally think of him, an asshole, but this time a kind and caring person.

At lunch I meet up with Izzy, Simon, and Maia. Izzy must have told Maia what was going on because she seemed to understand. I head over to Jace's table, claiming the spot next to my friend Raphael, who was on the soccer team. He stops eating to look up at me and wave.

"Hey, Rafe." I say.

"Hi, Clary. How'd you get a seat here?" Raphael teases me.

"Jace." I say, the rest sort of unspoken between us. Raphael understands and goes back to eating his sandwich.

I head to the lunch line, where my brother waits for me.

"Sitting with Jace are we?" He teases. I hit him respectfully.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrug. "He's changed. Today, at least."

"All boys change." he responds. He grabs the mac and cheese, crinkling his nose as he grabs the tray. Our parents work so they don't have time to pack lunch. Jon and I both accidentally woke up late this morning, so we didn't have time to make a quick sandwich or something. We pay for our food and head back to the table.

I start eating.

"So, how's sitting with us for a change?" a voice from across the table says to me.

I look up at Jace, and then look left and right cautiously.

"I still don't like Kaelie." I say. "I'm not going to quit cheerleading though."

Jace laughs. "I hate Sebastian, but I'm not going to lose my position as captain of the football team."

"Hey, you're all invited to my back to school party on Saturday." Jace says. Normally when I am invited to one of Jace's parties, I always turn down.

Seeming to read my mind, Jace says, "I'm not letting you skip this one. I'll get Jonathan to kidnap you and you'll have to come anyway."

"Fine, one party can't hurt." I say.

"That's the spirit." Jace says.

After lunch, Simon pulls me up before we walk into the next class. "Look, I saw you talking to Jace earlier."

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Did you get invited to his party? Everyone at the table did." Simon questions.

"Yeah."

"Did you say yes?" Simon asks.

"Yeah."

"Good, I'll get Maia and Izzy to take you shopping." Simon smiles.

I groan. I love my friends, but I hate what they pick out for me. I prefer whatever's in at Target, or H&M. When you're with Izzy, you somehow end up in Macy's or Nordstrom for hours.

I'll see what they have in store for me on Friday, when Simon will practically beg them to take me shopping.

* * *

 **So, how'd you like it? I hope you did, because I will continue to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if there was any confusion in the last chapter. My idea is still developing in my head.**

* * *

 **Clary POV First year of high school** **Clary is narrating, but she's remembering it, so it's not present tense. Does that make sense?**

"Come on Clary, one date can't hurt." Jace pleaded me.

"Jace. No, you are such an ass." I said, looking at him. "Give up. Go with Kaelie. She's in to you."

"No. My heart wants you." he complained.

"Mine hates you." I retorted.

"I think one date will be enough." Jace said. "You can leave halfway in the date, if you really hate me that much. Ask my friends, they will tell you I'm a good person."

"Not to me. If you were really a good guy, you would leave me alone." I said. I tried to push him out of the way, but he stopped me.

His eyes were pleading. "Clary-"

"Bye Jace." I said and walked away, Izzy and Simon soon followed.

Now you all have an insight to Jace. He'd do this about twice a day. The same argument happened every time. I truly hated him. My ex friend, Sebastian, was bullied and greatly disliked by Jace since they met, which is a reason why I hate Jace. I know there is a lot of hate, but it's Jace you guys. He bullied a lot of people, but was kind to his friends, which I strongly overlooked.

Now I'm going to tell you about Sebastian. He was my best friend until about two years ago. He started crushing on me since eighth grade, but he didn't say anything until a few years ago. He told me and I rejected him. It was awkward for both of us, and we just sort of fell apart after that.

Now, back to Jace. So when he came up and didn't ask me out at all that first day of Junior year of highschool, I was really surprised. He must have changed his ways over the summer. I did notice that he was getting better about bullying and asking me out every five minutes last year. I guess I will have to wait and see...

* * *

 **Jace POV Summer before Junior year.**

Over the summer I had met up with Jordan, one of my best friends. Sure, I saw my other friends, it's just Jordan is worth mentioning. Like always, we talked about the girls we liked. We met at a grocery store to get some food, and then headed down to a park.

"So Jace," Jordan said. "You still like Clary then huh?"

"Yeah." I hadn't mentioned her at all in our conversation yet. "I still do, it's just I really want to go out with her." I cracked open some soda.

"Well, maybe this year, you should stop pressuring her about it. That's the reason she doesn't want to go out with you. She's a quiet calm person, and you are a loud asshole. So be calmer and nicer towards her and maybe she'll change her mind and say yes." Jordan said thoughtfully.

"She still might not like me, but hey, it can't hurt to try." I say.

"You're a good kid and class Jace. Outside is your problem. Stop bullying people and help them." Jordan says, opening a bag of chips.

I thought about that for a while. Then, I decided I knew how I wanted to win Clary's heart. And it wasn't being loud and obnoxious, it was quiet, smart and nice.

* * *

 **Did that clear somethings up? I liked this flashback, you got to see what both of them thought about each other.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Upload status will be slower, but I am doing my best to get once a month. If you are a kid, don't do alcohol underage.**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

It is Friday. I am going to dread today. Izzy and I are going shopping for some new back to school clothes. Maia had to decline because Bat was going with her to a movie before going to Jace's.

Speaking of Jace, he hasn't attempted to ask me out once this week. I owe Simon five bucks now.

Right after school, Izzy and I drove to the mall. There was a Brandy Melville there, but Izzy said Forever 21 first.

"Brandy is too basic and expensive. You want to stand out for Jace, not blend in. Forever 21 is good for Jace's tastes and not that expensive either." Izzy says walking into the mall.

She starts in the direction of the store, when I pull on her arm.

"I'm going shopping with you and possibly staying up until two tonight. I need coffee." I say.

"Sure, whatever." Izzy says. While waiting in line for Starbucks, Izzy says. "You've really never been to one of Jace's parties have you?"

"I've declined every time he asked."

"He has really strict parents. We are barely allowed to drink." Izzy says.

"Doesn't he just buy more after?" I ask, knowing what Jonathan does.

"No, actually." Izzy says. "The most I've ever drunk over there, was like two shots. Another reason is that Jace isn't a big drinker."

"Wow, really?" I say surprised.

"Exactly." We finish getting coffee and head over to Forever 21. Izzy picks black jeans with rips in them, and a plaid jacket with roses on the back.

"Wear your Nirvana shirt with this." Izzy instructs. "I'll pay."

"No Izzy, you don't have to do that." I protest, getting my wallet.

"You paid half of that one dress I bought. Remember? The $140 dress." Izzy says.

"Fair." I say.

"It's not that expensive anyway." Izzy says.

We check out and go back to my house. I change, and Isabelle lays out my black converse high tops and pulls my hair into a ponytail. She does my makeup, a black smokey eye. When she's done, she steps back to admire her work.

"Jace will love it." Izzy whispers.

"What are you wearing?" I ask.

"Oh just a dress." She brings out a black dress with crossed straps on the back.

"Dressing up for Simon are we?" I tease.

She gives me a death stare. "Lowkey, yes."

We drive over to Jace's house.

There are already people there. I immediately see Jace and his friends. Jace sees me and runs up.

"Hey, Clary. I'm glad you could come."

"Yeah, don't change my mind in staying." I say.

"I promise I won't." Jace says.

"You haven't asked me out at all this week." I state.

"No I haven't." Jace says.

I pat him on the cheek. "Let's keep it that way shall we? Then I might consider." I say teasing him. I walk away to go find Simon.

"Hey, Si." I say.

"Hi Clary. You're here! Izzy transformed you, you look great." Simon says.

"Thanks. One on one dare." I say. "It's my turn." Simon and I have this secret game that we've kept running since we became friends. At first it wasn't that bad but as we exposed secrets to each other it got worse. We trade off turns, and last time he dared me shower in the girls changing room with the shower curtain half open. Tonight, it's payback time. I am not going to kill him tonight though.

"Bring your worst." Simon groaned.

"So, I heard you like Izzy." I say slowly, teasing.

"Like last year."

"You don't like her anymore?" I ask, surprised.

"Well, I still do but-" Simon starts.

"Go ask her out, but it has to be tonight and in front of at least me." I say.

"And if she says no?" Simon says, groaning.

"She says no and you have to ask out Kaelie. If she says no then game over and your turn comes."

"Oh alright." Simon says. "I'll do it now."

I grin, as Simon walks over to Izzy.

"Izzy, come over here." Simon starts. He comes over to me and I smile.

"What's this?" Izzy says looking from me to Simon.

"Izzy will you go out with me?" Simon asks.

"This is part of your dare game isn't it?" Izzy says.

"Yes, but she knew I liked you so she set it up." Simon responds nervously.

"It's a dare, not straight from the heart." Izzy says bored.

"Clary just pushed me to telling you. I really do like you."

Izzy turns to me. "So you're telling me that Simon and I have been crushing on each other for a while, and you knew this?"

"Yep." I respond.

"Yes," Izzy says turning back to Si.

"REALLY?" Simon says his face lighting up.

"Yeah," Izzy says. She kisses Simon. I grin and slip away running into Jace.

"Hi." I say.

"Hey Clary, can I talk to you?" Jace asks, leading me to the kitchen.

"Uh, sure." I say.

"Clary I know this might seem a bit harsh, but I am saying this from the bottom of my heart. Will you go out with me?" Jace asks.

I take a deep breath. "No. You keep asking me the same question every time. I always say no. When will you ever accept that the answer will always be no?"

"Never." Jace says. I slap him and leave.

* * *

In the morning I received texts from Izzy, Simon, and Maia on our group chat.

I: Why did you leave?

I: Was it Jace?

S: You must have walked home, Izzy's car was still there.

M: Clary? When u respond we r coming over.

I sigh then respond

C: yea it was Jace

I: thanks for signal we are coming over

* * *

 **Yay SIZZY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the kind reviews! They let me know that I have people reading my stories, and that keeps me motivated to continue writing! Does anyone want Malec too? Probably lol**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Around noontime, Izzy, Simon, and Maia join my brother and I for breakfast. Yes, Jonathan is one of Jace's friend, but I think he respects me more. We decide to go to the Jade Wolf.

"I thought he was going to be fine, we'd finally become friends, and he'd stop crushing on me." I say, telling Jon everything about last night.

"It's going to be fine." Jonathan says. "Jace might know what he's done, and hopefully stop. Or he'll move on."

"That will never happen." I say, rolling my eyes. I pick at my food, not hungry.

Meanwhile, Maia was checking her Snapchat. "Maia?" I say. "You there?"

"Sorry Clary, let me finish." Maia scrolls down on SC. "Hey, look at this." She shows us a picture of Kaelie Whitewillow with Jace.

"Huh? Given up already?" I say.

"No, Jace could have been drunk." Izzy says.

"You said he doesn't drink a lot." I say.

"Yeah, but Kaelie does." Jonathan says. "She could have persuaded him. Plus she always sneaks a drink out of her house every time there is a big party. Jace doesn't drink all the time, so I am sure he wasn't drunk. I personally think that he was sick of being rejected from you, and wanted a try at dating."

"Jace hasn't dated anyone?" I ask surprised.

"Aline, but that was a test on her sexuality and Jace knew about it, so it doesn't count." Simon says. "He always says he's waiting for the right girl. If he really is dating Kaelie, it probably won't be long. Someone text Kaelie and ask her if they are official."

"Let me ask. Kaelie doesn't know we hang out that much, which is partly true." Maia says texting her on Snapchat. She's right, Maia normally hangs out with Jordan, Helen and Aline.

"Did she respond?" Izzy asks.

"She is now." Maia says. We all wait for the response. "Yes,"

"Now we text Jace to ask if it's true. Jonathan can ask.

Jon sighs and turns on his phone and opens the texting app.

Jon: Someone told me that you're dating Kaelie. Is it true.

Jace: Ye

Jon: So have you given up on Clary then?

Jace: No

Jace: I'm taking a break to go with Kaelie for a bit. Tell Clary that we can still be friends.

Jon: K

Jace: Thx mate.

I don't know why, but somehow, my heart sinks a little bit. I realize it and turn red. _Don't let Jace get to you. You don't like him._ I tell myself. _But what if I do?_

* * *

 **A few days later Izzy POV**

I walk up to the school and do a mental check with my brain to go over what is happening that week. _Egypt test Thursday, go to Simon's band fundraiser on Wednesday, oh, and avoid Jace and Kaelie everyday._ The pair has gotten really disgusting. They are kissing over lunch almost the entire lunch, and everyone is grossed out. Today at lunch, everyone that usually sits with them is going to ditch them. And we will continue to do that until they stop. Most of us, are hoping for them to break up. I mean the rest of the couples at the table, like Simon and I, and Helen and Aline, don't do that stuff at lunch. I talked to Simon and we both agreed that Jace was only doing this to make Clary jealous. We haven't told her yet, but I think it's working. She won't talk to him anymore, and she doesn't talk to Kaelie. (Which not talking to Kaelie is no big change, no one really likes Kaelie)

I walk in a give Simon a hug and a kiss on the cheek. We head to my locker, then his, then to class. We wave to Clary, and class starts. I look over at Clary again, who is sitting next to Jace and staring at him. He doesn't notice, he's making funny signs at Kaelie, clearly not noticing that Clary is watching him.

I look back at Simon, and write something on the corner of my notes. _After eating a quick lunch, let's go to the library. Tell Aline, who can tell Helen. Don't tell Clary or Jace. I'll tell Emma, Julian and Rafe. I'll tell Maia, Bat and Jordan to sit with Clary so she's not lonely. We'll fill them in later._ I show Simon and he writes his response.

 _Is this to get Jace with Clary? And what about Alec and Jon?_

 _Yep. We'll tell them later._

Simon nods. Oh Team Clace is on.

At lunch we eat a quick lunch.

"Sorry Clary, Simon and I have a test to study for. It's for Aldertree's math test." I lie, knowing that Clary didn't have Aldertree. It's a bit true, Aldertree did set us up with a test, but we weren't going to do any studying today. Plus, the test is next week anyway.

"Oh, haha good luck." Clary says. "Can I come?"

"No sorry, it's going to be really boring." Simon says.

"Aw, okay." Clary says a bit disappointed.

"Shoot, I forgot about the test!" Aline says, knowing what we were up to. "Rafe, Helen, coming?"

They get up and smile apologetically at Clary. Emma and Julian were already in the library.

We walk to the library and as soon as we get there, Helen asks, "Izzy, what's this about?"

"Okay, sorry about pulling you from your lunch. This is about Clary and Jace." I say.

"And anyone who likes Jace and Kaelie can get out." Simon adds. No one moves. "Good."

"So obviously, Jace and Clary are perfect for each other. I've noticed it from the first day I knew that Jace liked Clary. Hanging out with both of them at different times, they are almost like twins and also completely opposite from each other. I know what Clary looks for in a guy, and Jace fits that description, perfectly. Anyone else see this. Again if you don't get out." I explain.

No one moves. "Great. So what we are here for is Team Clace, which is the ship name I made up." I say.

"Our goal is to get Clary and Jace together. We already know that Jace likes Clary, but we need to figure out if Clary likes Jace. Everyone good here?" Simon says.

"Ye, I definitely see what you guys are saying." Helen says. "I think Clace is perfect." There was general agreement.

"Okay great." I say. "First, we figure out if Clary likes Jace. We can do this by noticing this, and lying about how great Kaelie and Jace are as a couple in front of her. If she does, then we move to figuring out how to get Jace to break up with Kaelie. Maybe, let it slip that Clary likes him? Finally, we get them together, and boom Clace is born."

"Good plan! I hate to be negative, but what if Clary doesn't like Jace? What if we can't get Jace and Kaelie to break up?" Julian asks.

"Watch Clary's expressions and actions when she's watching Jace and Kaelie. Tell me your thoughts later." Simon says.

"One more condition in being in this group: you can't tell anyone about this. You can talk to Maia, Bat, Jordan, Jon, and Alec, but that's it." Izzy.

Everyone agrees and the Clace plans are in.

* * *

 **TEAM CLACE EVERYONE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Clary POV**

I start my day, by going on Instagram, like I always do. I see a few pictures that have Kaelie and Jace kissing, hugging, and just doing weird things that happen when one is in a relationship. I sigh and realize that Jace has been effecting me more, after our friendship. I don't know where that stands, because he barely talks to me and is always staring at Kaelie, again doing weird relationship things. Right now, the most Jace ever says to me is asking what the homework is or if he might borrow a piece of paper.

I get ready for school, and head across the hall to the dining table where my brother sits at breakfast. I see him reading a long stream of text from Simon.

"What's that about?" I ask him.

"Simon was trying to get me to read a book." He says closing his phone. Somehow I don't believe him, but I let it go.

We eat breakfast in silence and then head to school.

...

I try to avoid Jace and Kaelie but it just doesn't work.

In science with Wrayburn, we had to do science things under a microscope. We were allowed to choose partners and Jace decides to ask me.

"Aren't you supposed to work with Kaelie. She is your girlfriend." I hiss at him.

"I miss being friends with you." Jace says.

Then the demon queen comes up. "Hey Jace, don't you want to be partners with me? We could switch and Clary and Sebastian could be partners instead. They used to be friends. I _hate_ when friends fight, so it might be nice to get them to bond again." She giggles.

I look at Jace, both of us knowing what happened with Sebastian.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I was riding in Sebastian's car. More like his dad's car. He was dared to take the car out for a spin, and my stupid brain told me to go with him. And so we did._

 _"Go, Sebi!" I shout. "Whoo hoo!"_

 _"Yeeeeeeeee!" he shouts back. I laugh._

 _"Wait, Sebi watch where you are going!" I scream. The car was heading straight into the tree! I look around screaming for help, and the car couldn't stop. He was trying to turn and wasn't watching and somehow the car was heading for a nice large tree. It hit, and I lurched forward and blacked out._

 _I woke up to a hospital. Jace was there?_

 _"This young man and his mother saw what happened. What happened?" The doctor asked._

 _I began to explain. Then I decided to thank Jace. He smiled at me and I looked away._

 _"Where's Sebi?" I asked._

 _"Hurt, but you'll both make it." the doctor said._

 _"Great." I groaned._

 _..._

 _"Sebi, you could've gotten us killed!" I screamed. "And I only came out of my house because Jon says you threatened to sleep out here." I crossed my my arms._

 _"Look, I didn't have control over the turn. I'm sorry." he said._

 _"It was your fault that you took the dare." I said_

 _"And your fault you came with me." He shouted._

 _I went back in the house and slammed the door after me._

We drifted apart after that. We were still friends until another time, but we weren't as close anymore.

* * *

"No, it's ok, she can work with me." Jace says. "Clary or I don't care if she isn't friends with Sebastian."

"Yeah," I say.

Kaelie shoots dagger eyes at me and blows a kiss to Jace.

"What an overprotective girlfriend." I grin as we start science.

...

At lunch, we still sit away from Jace and Kaelie. I again feel jealous and hate for the couple. I eat a few bites of my salad and put it back in my lunch bag. I decide to skip the rest of lunch and go to the library.

Again, my feelings for Jace take over. _So it is confirmed that you have a crush on Jace._ My brain tells me. _NO I DON'T!_ I scream/think back. _But, what if you do?_

* * *

 **Sorry for shortness, just wanted to get something up for you guys :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jace POV**

Honestly, I don't know what I am doing. At my most recent party, Kaelie Whitewillow came up to me and told me that she had been crushing on me for several years. I didn't know what to think, sure I had known, it was very obvious too. I never gave her much thought, because my focus was always on Clary. So she came up to me, and asked me out. I was about to say no, but something tells me just to try it. See what it's like to have a real girlfriend. You can still like Clary, I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I said yes, and she kisses me. Now this was only my second kiss. I kissed and dated Aline, but both of us knew that was a test on her sexuality. With Kaelie, she's great! I thought that she would be everything to me that night. We kept doing relationship things at the lunch table and it has really annoyed my friends greatly. I am not a big fan about doing it, (I want my friends back) but I thought, _whatever makes her happy._ Look, I am a pretty chill guy. The following week, I offer to take her out to Taki's. She said yes, and we were happy.

A week later, and she's been really pushy. I can tell she is a very overprotective girlfriend, seeing as what happened when I offered to be Clary's partner for the thing we were doing in science. I now know why my friends Jordan and Bat both dumped her previously. I decide to talk to Jordan about this after school. He is kind of like my adviser.

"Jordan?" I ask. We are hanging out at my house after school.

"Yeah man, what's up?" Jordan responds, looking up from his phone.

"I wanted to ask you something." I say.

"Ask away,"

"Well, does my being with Kaelie annoy any of you guys?" I ask.

Jordan laughs for a second. I look confused. "Mate, if you would stop looking at her and look around for once, you will find your answer to that. Obviously, we don't sit with you at lunch anymore, you disgusting couple, and you don't like talking or hanging out with us anymore. Thank GOD you still make it to football practice."

I frown. "Am I really that bad?"

"I'm over exaggerating." Jordan says, "But yes, you guys still suck."

"Thanks," I snort.

"Well anyway, the question that everyone wants answered is, why are you even with Kaelie anyway? Don't tell her this but at least half of our grade wants you two to break up already, myself included." Jordan explains.

"Thanks Jordan," I say. "I don't really know, I guess I just wanted to take a break from Clary."

Jordan stares at me for a minute.

I break the silence. "You're creepy." I laugh.

Jordan laughs with me. "Yes, you did want a break. But you want something else too."

"You didn't realize this at first, but you wanted to make Clary jealous." he tells me.

I sit there for a minute realizing. I don't think this is what I intended to do. I just wanted a break from a girl who doesn't like me.

Jordan studies me again. "You may have not seen her lately, but she's wrecked. She's not used to getting no attention from you. She may have liked it- just this year, when you became friends with her. Nicer to her. But now all your attention may have gone to Kaelie. I think she likes you, Jace."

...

At school, I decide to take Jordan's advice. I test this by watching Kaelie and whispering across the room to her. Out of the corner of my eye I see Clary staring off into the distance, kind of ignoring me. I don't really see why Jordan thinks that she's jealous.

"Hey, Clary." I say.

She ignores me.

"What, no hello? I thought we were friends." I say, taken aback.

She finally looks at me, with those pretty bright green eyes. "Why do you even bother with me? You have Kaelie." she says. I see tears forming in her eyes. She gets up and runs to the bathroom.

Ms. Wrayburn doesn't care. Bat and I personally think that she's used to teenager fights so she doesn't bother anymore.

I lean over to Izzy. "What's Clary's problem?" I ask.

She glares at me. I look at her surprised. I don't talk to anyone until lunch.

* * *

 **Izzy POV**

For once Kaelie and Jace aren't doing their disgusting relationship thing. Not wanting to miss this opportunity, Simon and I don't schedule a meeting during lunch. We do have to discuss this anyway. I know there isn't any football today, so I text Team Clace to meet after school in the library.

...

"What happened during homeroom today?" Helen asks in the library.

"I saw Jace trying to talk to Clary and then she just ran off after." Emma pipes up.

"What happened anyway?" Jon and Alec ask. Simon quickly fills them in.

"I see. Clary is jealous. We have to get this confirmed by her though." Alec says. "We shouldn't pressure her though."

"I see what you mean Alec," Jon says. "But if that's our last chance, then we must."

Jordan says, "I talked to Jace about this earlier. I said he was just trying to get Clary jealous. I also told him that everyone hates him and Kaelie."

We all laugh.

"I think someone should talk to Kaelie about this." Rafe says. "Is she still really into him and stuff?"

"Let's give it a week." I say. "I think we should sit back and watch Jace and Kaelie. Jordan great job. I think putting the idea that Clary's jealous in Jace's head was great. He will realize that he wants her back."

...

Over dinner I ask Alec, "Did you come out to mom and dad yet?"

For the longest time, everyone knew that Alec liked boys.

"And about Magnus?" I ask. Magnus Bane was Alec's boyfriend. He was a really sparkly guy. Literally, he wore sparkles everyday in his hair. They met at the coffee shop that I worked at. I had known Magnus before, and once I brought Alec to the coffee shop with me and Magnus was there. They kept it going from there. Magnus went to a school in the next town over, so it wasn't that far. They meet up every week.

"Yes, I told mom and dad. Dad is still coming to terms with it, and mom just laughed at me and told me how she's always known." Alec says eating his spaghetti.

"And about Magnus?"

"I told them the same night. They just want to meet him first." Alec says.

"Good for you!" I say.

* * *

 **MALEC FOR LIFE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Did I mention I don't own any of these characters? Probably did, but I just wanted to make it clear that Cassandra Clare created these beautiful characters.**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

October. Fall is starting to come in even more now. I start my day by diving into my closet and pulling out my new boots. Homecoming is at the end of the month. **(Author's note: I don't know when homecoming normally is. I understand it's sometime in October or similar, but normally at the start? I don't know. For the sake of this story it's at the end of the month.)** I drive to school, and Jace awaits me at the top of the steps to the door.

"Oh hey Jace." I say passing him into school.

"Hi Clary. Let me walk with you to first class. I have that same class, you know." Jace says following me in.

There wasn't a way to get rid of him and I also wanted him to stay. I missed him, and he was with Kaelie and his football team all the time so we didn't have time to see each other that much. The last month, he's been getting on my nerves more. I am glad he's slowing down with Kaelie though. I don't know why I of all people should care, but for some reason I do.

"Hey Clary, I just wanted to say sorry." Jace says.

"For what?" I ask, opening my locker.

"Being an asshole with Kaelie." Jace says fiddling with the lock.

"Um, ok." I say grabbing my books from my locker. I look at Jace.

I stare at him surprised. "Who are you and what have you done with Jace Herondale?"

Jace grins.

"I forgive you." I say. His face lights up a little bit. "For some things."

"What do you need me to do to make you forgive me for everything else?" Jace asks eagerly.

"I really miss you. I wish we could hang out more. You were nice to me at the beginning of the year until- well you know what happened." The unspoken words hang between us.

"Yeah, we can hang out, I guess." Jace says.

We walk to homeroom. "So have you got a date to homecoming yet?" Jace asks.

"No, I was probably going to go with Simon and Izzy, but you know they're dating and stuff." I explain.

"I'm sure they'll understand if you hang around them." Jace says.

"I don't know. Maybe. All of my friends are dating except Raphael. I could go with Rafe as friends. I don't think he would mind." I say.

For some reason Jace's face freezes. I notice this, but don't push into it.

"So are you going with Kaelie?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, probably." Jace says casually.

"Okay." I respond.

We walk into class.

...

At the end of the day, I walk home, my brother probably at Alec's or something. Instead I find him at home.

"Dude what's wrong with you?" I half scream at Jon. "I had to walk home!"

"Clary, I'm sorry. I thought you were staying at school. You didn't answer your phone." Jon says.

"It was at home. I told you before we left this morning. I didn't charge it last night." I say.

"Well how was I supposed to remember this?!" Jon says angrily.

"I don't know! Whatever. I got some exercise." I say.

Jon knowing me well, knows I don't usually mind walking home, stops me to talk to him.

"Hey Clary, what's wrong?" he asks, looking into my face.

"What, it's nothing." I say.

"You don't usually mind walking home." Jon asks.

"No, not usually." I say.

"If your not telling me what's wrong, and I KNOW something's wrong, tell Simon and Izzy. They could help. And maybe Sebastian."

"I'M NOT FRIENDS WITH SEBASTIAN ANYMORE." I yell.

"What happened? I want the whole story, not just the mention of driving a car, and you taking the stupid risk of going with him." Jon says.

"Sebastian always hated Jace, Jace always hated Sebastian. I think Sebi was jealous of Jace for his talent in football, and a lot of other things." I started. "So after the car incident..."

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _After the car incident, I started to argue with Sebastian more. We barely ever argued or fought._

 _"Oh look it's Jace. Let's move." Sebi said to me._

 _"No, I want to thank him." I said._

 _"Knowing that he will just ask you out and make you mad? Let's go." he said pulling on my arm._

 _"I don't care. He went out of his way, to make sure that we got to the hospital." I said._

 _Sebastian gives in and we go thank Jace. Once we move away from him, I asked Sebi, "What do you have against him anyway?"_

 _"He's just so annoying." Sebastian said. "He likes you too, and I can tell it annoys you."_

 _"Yeah, I know he does that. It's Jace. I am getting a little used to it now." I said to him. "Why does that annoy you?"_

 _"I like you too." Sebastian mumbled._

 _"What?" I said._

* * *

"I never returned the feelings. We argued even more and then just drifted apart." I say to Jon.

* * *

 **So now you know. I am sorry for the giant delay between chapters. For people in the USA, happy late Thanksgiving!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The awaited chapter 8! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Izzy POV**

I notice Kaelie sitting in the library alone studying for a test.

"Wow, Kaelie." I say. She looks up. "I didn't know you could study."

"Wow, Izzy." she says, throwing a pen at me. "I didn't know you were so nosy. Isn't that my job? I'm not stupid, I know that's what people say about me behind my back."

"Geez, Kaelie I was joking." I say. "You never study anyway? Why now?"

"Obviously, there's a science test coming up soon? I have a 67 in the class. My parents say, if I don't get at least a B on it, I have to drop out of cheer."

"Oh, wow. I didn't know that. Well you better start studying, we need you as captain." I say.

"Thanks."

"Kaelie." I say. "I've noticed that you aren't that into Jace anymore." It was true, they weren't all in for it anymore.

"Yeah, I guess so." she turns to look at me.

"Are you planning on breaking up with Jace?" I ask. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone your response." I sit down at the table she was studying at.

"Listen, once I heard you planning Clace stuff in the library. I was doing homework, and Jace was at practice. This was after school. When Jace and I started dating I began to watch Clary's actions and emotions. Jace feels the same. I think he started to go out with me to take a break from her, and make her jealous. I can sort of read people, judging by clothes and their face. You are obviously dressing up for Simon."

I feel my face growing red.

"See? Anyways, I saw that she might've changed the way she thinks about Jace. I started slowing down with him. A few weeks ago, I realized that my like for Jace was disappearing. I began to think that Jace was meant for Clary. I continued to make Clary jealous. I did this to make her realize that she liked Jace too. So I'm begging you, talk to her, and I know she likes Jace. I see it. Fill me in on the Team Clace, or even better let me in to the group, I'm completely in. When it is 100% she likes Jace, I will break up with him. I just need you to help me with that part."

I stare at Kaelie Whitewillow astonished that she would ever say this. She's liked Jace for forever! I didn't think she would think this way.

"Okay, you're in." I say. "There is one other thing though. Then I'll let you get back to studying."

She looks up curiously. "What is it?"

"Clary doesn't have a dress for homecoming yet. I don't know who she's going with, but I know she's going. I checked all her days, and Monday is the only day that works for the two of us. The homecoming game and dance is at the end of the week and I told Clary I'd help her pick out a dress. I already have mine of course, but I got it the week previous with Maia so I could focus on her when I went with her." I explain.

"But cheer-"

"Yeah, I know about cheer. We'll make it up ok?" I say.

"Ok. You guys are pretty good, so you don't have to really make up. It's a few routines that we are already working on, and I'm just putting the routines together to make one big one. Like I said, you guys are pretty good, or at least better than Seelie and Dru. I might kick them off if they don't do too well at homecoming."

"I agree," I say. "Thanks."

"No problem. Friends?" she asks. She holds out her hand for me to shake it.

"Friends," I say, grabbing it.

...

"Clary," I stop her before school starts. "Alec is going to drop us off at the mall after school today, ok?"

"We're ditching CHEER?!" she says, surprised.

"I told Kaelie about it yesterday. She was about to stop us until I told her that you didn't have a dress yet. She's letting us skip. She did say that we were better than a few names I'm not mentioning right now, so we didn't have to catch up a lot."

"Didn't know Kaelie could be so nice," she says.

"Me neither," I say.

...

At the end of the day, Alec drives us to the mall.

"Hey, when can you drive Izzy?" Clary asks me.

"I'm starting to take the tests, so eventually," I respond.

"Good," Alec says. "Then I can stop driving you. Have you guys heard of Uber?"

"Yes, but it costs _money_ , Alec. Your services are free." I grin.

"Maybe not anymore." Alec teases.

At the mall, we head to a dress store. We pick out a bottle green dress for Clary. It was strapless and it had black swirls near the bottom of the skirt.

"You'll have to come over and let me do your makeup and hair. Maia, Emma, Aline, Helen, and Kaelie are coming over to get ready too." I say.

"Kaelie?" she questions.

"Yeah, I invited all our school friends," I say.

" _Kaelie_ ," she repeats.

"Look I didn't want her to feel left out." I lie. I originally invited her when I talked to her in the library the day previous. Not just because I felt bad for her.

"Oh, ok," she says with disbelief. I could tell she was confused.

"Look, could you try to be her friend? She let us off of routine today." I say with exasperation.

"Yeah, I guess so. She's not really a bad person." Clary shrugs.

"That's the spirit." I beam at Clary.

* * *

 **SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING. I hope you liked the bond between Izzy and Kaelie, I enjoyed writing it. lol are you proud of me? I wrote this in one day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't know how I am going to write this chapter.**

 **I JUST WANT TO SAY I AM EXTREMELY SORRY SINCE THE LAST TIME I UPDATED THIS STORY. I HAVE BEEN BUSY, AND HONESTLY, I JUST FORGOT.**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

I could tell that Jonathan has been watching me because he pulled me aside today.

"What's up, Clary? I've been noticing you not feeling so well lately. Is everything ok?" Jon asks me.

I turn to look at him. "Yeah, I guess everything's fine," I say with a shrug.

"It's not." he grins and pats me on the shoulder. "If you don't trust me, at least tell Simon or Izzy. They'll know what to say and do."

"You've got a point. I might talk to them when I'm ready." I say.

"Are you coming out in any sort of way?" Jon asks jokingly.

I manage a laugh. "No,"

He laughs at me. "Just checking."

"But really," I say in a more serious tone. "I'm going to talk to Simon and Izzy, I think they can help."

"Good," Jon says with a smile. "They'll always listen to you, no matter what."

...

I decide I want to tell my friends about this at lunch. I write a note to Simon and slip it to him during homeroom. I see him show it to Isabelle, and she nods and gives me a thumbs up.

* * *

 **Simon POV**

I had my doubts about what this was about. Either she was going to confess her love for Jace, or something completely different. I finish eating and head to the library.

"Hey, Si," Clary says to me in a saddened way. "Thanks for coming. I'm sorry for taking away half your lunch."

"Oh, no problem," I say, hugging her.

"Is Izzy coming?" Clary asks.

"Oh, yeah. She's just finishing her lunch up." I say. Yes, Izzy was finishing her lunch up, and also telling Team Clace what she thought was happening.

Just then, Izzy walks into the library. She heads over to us.

"So Clary what's up?" she says.

"I think that I'm getting jealous of Jace and Kaelie. I mean... ever since they started dating, I was thinking that I would be fine, and thank god Jace moved on. But these last couple months... I don't know."

Izzy and I share a glance. This is exactly what we'd been hoping for. Finally, everything would come true.

"Yeah, I've noticed..." I say. I look at Izzy. She nods at Clary.

"It's just that I think my feelings for Jace have grown a lot more than it used to be..." Clary explains with tears in her eyes. "I never thought I'd ever come to like him."

"Clary," Izzy says. "Simon and I... and a few others had already guessed what was going on. We saw that at that time that Jace was- and still is with Kaelie, you've become jealous. Have our guesses been correct?"

"I guess so," Clary says. "I guess I sort of have a crush on him. But, I'm not really sure."

I look at Izzy and grin. There would be so much to talk about later.

* * *

 **Izzy POV**

I texted Kaelie the news.

I: It's confirmed

K: what is?

I: Clary likes Jace

K: FINALLY

I: Wow I'm surprised you're excited

K: yeah, ha same

K: I guess I don't like Jace anymore. I've moved on.

K: do I break up with him now?

I: Not yet. Pretend you like him for now.

I: Call me.

I: Let's make a plan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, look at me writing fanfic again. Sorry that the last two chapters were pretty short. (lol I've been rereading this story, and my writing is so cringy XD)**

* * *

 **Simon POV**

Izzy (and me, but mostly Izzy) pulled us into the library after school.

"So it's official that Clary likes Jace," I tell Team Clace, after telling the story of how Clary confessed her feelings for Jace to him and Izzy.

"I spoke to someone else that wants Clace too," Izzy says.

"Who? Have you invited her to the meetings?" Julian says.

"We officially have Kaelie on our side. She knows," Izzy says.

"WHAT?!" We all chorus, surprised.

"Yep, she's coming to our meetings now. She and I have decided to take Clace slow. We need to make them both jealous. In fact, look here she comes." Izzy explains. Izzy dramatically presents Kaelie.

Kaelie walks through the door of the library. "Hey," she says shyly.

We all stare at her, astonished. I had no idea she'd be willing to give up Jace for someone- especially Clary. Kaelie wasn't a big fan of Clary even though they were on the same cheer team.

"Yep, I'm on your team now," she says and sits down next to Helen and Aline. They look happy and surprised to see her. "So Izzy and I have an idea. We want Jace to notice Clary at homecoming." Kaelie explains. "Which is two days."

"So you break up with him?" Bat asks Kaelie.

"You're willing to give up going to Homecoming with Jace, who by the way is your boyfriend _and_ lifelong crush?" Maia asks surprised.

Kaelie grins. "I'm willing to make that sacrifice."

Everyone, including me, looks astonished.

"Wow, Kae," Aline says.

"So the plan is that Clary is going to homecoming. She might need persuading, so Jon you can do that. You're her brother," Izzy starts. "Kaelie, would you like a date to go to homecoming?"

"I already am planning to ask someone. He knows what we're doing already," Kaelie says. "It's Mark Blackthorn."

"Good. This is so Kaelie isn't lonely at homecoming. Here's the plan: Clary is going to be lonely at homecoming. Kaelie will tip Jace off at the beginning, by pointing about how nice Clary looks or something. Kaelie can do this by making fun of Clary or something like that. Jace will probably look at her with interest or something. Kaelie can then come up and scream at Jace at how he's always liked her. Kaelie, maybe say something about how he used you? I don't know. Then break up with him. Then he'll go ask Clary to dance. She'll probably say yes." Izzy explains.

"What about after that? Where's the guarantee that they'll be a couple in the end?" Bat asks.

"Clary already told Simon and me that she likes Jace," Izzy says. "Jace is... you know Jace. He will most likely still have feelings for her."

"I think we'll have to let it flow naturally after that," Maia says. "I don't think that it's healthy to have a relationship that's forced."

We all nodded, after Homecoming if they didn't like each other in the end, all our hard work would go to waste. I could tell that a lot of the group felt the same way, but it had to be their own decision in the end.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter again ahh! I've been focusing on a few actual writing projects that I'm trying to get done, so that's why I haven't been active a bunch. (Also I kinda forgot)**


End file.
